


Forest

by dokyumingyu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Forests, M/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokyumingyu/pseuds/dokyumingyu
Summary: Mingyu needed a place to rest.Wonwoo needed a place to draw.They never knew it would be the same place.
©dokyumingyu :: 2015—
started: 151215ended:





	1. forward

**Author's Note:**

> story first published on wattpad: @/-mingyu-

hi guys, i'm here with a meanie fic because i love mingyu, but my passion for meanie is stronger.

updates for this story are going to be fairly slow, so yeah.

please don't expect too much out of this, i honestly don't think it'll turn out that good,

but we'll see.

— veda


	2. 1.1.1

**FALL—**

Mingyu could not believe how he missed this part of his neighborhood. He stood at the entrance of the path, his arms slack at his sides. Mingyu's mouth was slightly parted as his eyes darted from tree to tree, the view astounding him. There was a light breeze in the air that passed through the trees, the leaves fluttering to the ground and nesting in Mingyu's hair. A sigh escaped through Mingyu's lips as he took a step forward.

The trees displayed beautiful variations of red, orange, and yellow. Very few trees still possessed the light green that came from summer, which hung from the top of the tree, fading into an ombre of yellow. The leaves scattered on the ground were a dark shade of maple, dead and torn apart by the people that trod there before him.

Mingyu took a step forward. The crunch of leaves beckoned him, the crisp air of autumn whistling softly in his ear. Mingyu trudged forward slowly. He limped through the forest, courtesy of the ACL he managed to stretch out during long, exhausting hours of nonstop practice.

He was taken off the team because of his right knee. His knee kept him from doing what he loved most, playing basketball. He first injured it at a game, a member of the opposing team ramming his shoulder into Mingyu's shoulder. Mingyu tripped and fell onto his knees, the right one hitting the ground first. Hot, fiery pain flooded through Mingyu's body as his teammates tried to help him up. Mingyu refused to cry, even though tears pricked the corners of his eyes. Like the good athlete he was, Mingyu rested and iced his knee. Within a week, he was back on the court, his spirit fully revived. He didn't realize the damage he was doing to his knee, though. He continued playing basketball through his knee pain, the ligaments of his knee slowly stretching out over time. It wasn't until a year later did Mingyu realize that the pain wasn't going away and that he should go to the doctor. His mother got his knee checked out and it was only then when Mingyu knew the reason behind his pain. Everyone told him that he dodged a bullet, that he was lucky to have avoided tearing his ACL. Mingyu thought otherwise. Had he torn his ACL, he would have been able to get surgery and go through rehabilitation. Instead, he was going through that painful, tedious routine of physical therapy, hell as described by Mingyu, but nonetheless, supposedly helpful. He was wearing a knee brace, but what good does a cheap five dollar brace from a grocery store do?

Mingyu continued limping through the forest, the breeze finally getting to him. The thin, long sleeve t-shirt and jeans he wore provided no protection or warmth against the cooler winds of autumn. He shivered slightly while regretting his judgment of not bringing a sweater with him. Mingyu should've listened to his mother; his mother was always right.

Mingyu held back an urge to sneeze. He wasn't allergic to anything; the smell of the musty leaves was just too much for his nose to handle. Mingyu ended up sneezing as a leaf brushed past his nose whilst on it's path to the ground. He wiped his nose with the sleeve of his shirt and trudged along, the view changing as he walked.

 


End file.
